A Jagged Cross
by Sara A.W
Summary: In the third installment of the Life Possession collection, Sara Pezzini is still in Texas going neck and neck with the Lupa of the werewolves and facing the Master of the City. WARNING: Complete AB crossoverno Witchblade. R&R Please.
1. Chapter One

A JAGGED CROSS  


  
  


**Written by Sara Watson**  


  
  


**The 3rd Addition to the Life Possession Collection  
**

  
  
Disclaimer: Laurell owns the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series.  
TopCow owns Witchblade, Fathom, Darkness, and the other comic characters in this story.  
I own the original characters.  
  
  


**Chapter One**  


  
  
  
My mind was running away from me as the wind from the rolled down window spilled through my dark hair. The image in the side view mirror mimicked my mood. My brown hair was flowing out behind me. The back window of Cameron's truck was wide open. My hair seemed to flow out of that too. My eyes were distant. Like two tiny brown animals burrowing beneath thin dirt lines. The small black spots under my eyes revealed just how tired I have been lately. My lips quivered at the chill of the brisk tease of the wind. This August night wasn't too kind on my bare skin. I suppose I shouldn't be wearing what I have on either. A white tank top midriff bearing shirt was covered barely by a white cotton shirt with my favorite pair of blue jeans. The knees of these 'perfect pants' were torn out. Just the way I like them. I'm still carrying a gun. Inner pants holster, thank you, and a silver cross. I'm slowly wearing myself and my soul away. My mindless chatter will soon become nothing more than a ploy to keep me sane. What the hell have I been eating?  
The night sky was so much like a reverie. The beautiful purple clouds wove its way through my mind. I kept drifting back to a time when I was under water. I kept questioning myself as to why the hell didn't I just grab one of my other guns in my holsters. Was I that out of it? Selena did get a pretty good kick in on me. Damn, I sure do feel stupid now.  
My shoulders felt tense under the half moon that graced itself on the sky tonight. My heart continued to tell me something wasn't right. It thudded differently. Oddly, under the feel of my hand that rested calmly on my chest. The beat gave my mind the feel that something was going to change. Maybe there will be deja vu. That's Matrix talk for you. Maybe I'll actually realize why the hell I'm letting Cameron get so close to me. Maybe it's just the mood tonight. Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm betting on overreacting. It could be that Cameron is actually getting to me. That could be what's different. Screw that. Something bad is gonna happen.  
Cameron's hand danced its way around the steering wheel as he turned quickly into my graveled down driveway. The white panel I recently paid for almost glowed under the moon's radiance. The long stemmed red and white roses I planted yesterday in front of my living room window left a deep, skinny shadowed mark along the wall. It swayed back and forth as the wind caught use of it. The grass in my yard was nearly ankle deep. Time to cut it again. Hey, I haven't been home lately. It seems the guys that show some form of interest in me always end up taking me home with them. Next thing you know, a werebat will be dragging me home. I can just see it now. My claws in the dirt, scrapping away. His toes carefully entangling my legs. Me kicking and screaming at him, begging him to let me go. He takes me to his lair. I watch him shit his bat poop everywhere. I must stop this. I'm the queen of the bats. No need for this extra added on stress. It's not like I'm stressed enough. My best friend leaves me alone to die. Well not die, I was already in the hospital. It's just the idea. She leaves me alone with him.  
I flick my eyes to the corner, making sure Cameron doesn't notice me looking at him. His brown hair was waving in the August winds. His brown Polo shirt only brought out his eyes more. Those beautiful chocolate eyes catch me by surprise every time. They can melt me down to nothing any day. I think he knows that. He uses it on me any chance he gets. Lust is such a powerful thing.  
"Your house is very unique." His left eyebrow was raised. I'm suggesting he expected something quite different. His bad.  
My eyesight flowed out in front of me. Ahh. The feel of home raced back into my veins. I wanted to jump out of the truck. Kiss the ground. Hug my house. Damn, being away from home can be painful. Not to mention embarrassing.  
"Yeah, it's home alright." I opened the truck, stepping out into the dark civilization. A smile spread across my lips as I took in a large deep breath. Cameron's laugh was muffled a little by the inside of the truck. I stepped forward slowly, stretching just a bit from the long ride. Watching a three hour movie can be horrible on someone's muscles. I extended my arms out into the mist of the night. Letting my power overflow me. It reached out into the deepest shadows. The hallowest openings. There was no tug, no feel. Just a few lonely spaces of empty heartbeats. A smile returned to my face. There was nothing out... There. In the house, someone's in there. I felt it like a small bug landing on your hair. It's a tiny feeling, but you know it's there. My body began to slip away into immediate self-defense. I turned my head back to see Cameron walking up to me. He noticed my panic.  
He leaned down to me with a worried look riding on his features. His voice came out dripped in heavy fears.  
"What's wrong?"  
My hands were reaching for my gun. "Someone's in my house."  
"I'm going call the police."  
"Aight." He ran back to his truck, started it up, and was off. Damn, he trusts my feelings and my intuition. He surely was infatuated with me.  
Okay Sara. Think. Have I felt this power before? Don't know. Only one way to be sure. I stretched out my arms again. My chest heaved up and down as I took in a deep breath. Yes, I know that power. From where? My mind was racing through stored up facts. Pulling up names and faces I'd thought I had long forgotten. Claudia, Barkley, Killian, Andromeda. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. It was Andromeda.  
Her five feet eight inch frame slowly walked out of my house clapping. I looked up to see her wearing one of my white tank tops. Her face was arranged in a beautiful collection of overused hatred. Her smile was jaded. Fake as anything else on her. The green eyes that seemed to burn through me held even more hatred than her face. What the hell did I do to her? Her beautiful long hair was held together in a tight braid that flowed behind her. She was wearing black jeans that would have been loose on me. Unfortunately for her, it was tight and too short.   
"Bravo Sara. You finally figured out who I was."  
My mind began to cloud. How the hell did she know?  
"I know what you are thinking," she walked up closer to me, revealing more of my clothing.  
"I like the cross you have on. Did you ever think of buying one?"  
Her laughter pierced the night. Her green eyes stared down at me in a shimmering shade of hatred. She was trying to intimidate me. Doesn't work.  
I rolled my eyes slightly. I wanted her to know that I didn't fear her, but I didn't want to leave her unattended.  
She walked closer to me, taking a few steps behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. My entire body was one tense, tight muscle. If I had to move now, I doubt I'd be able to make it in time. She'd kill me.  
The grip she had on my shoulder tightened when two headlights gleamed its way past us.  
Her eyes returned back to me in a fit of terror.  
"Sara, I bet you have no clue why I'm here."  
"Well aren't you just brilliant."  
She squeezed my shoulder tighter. I didn't even make a sound. No need to give her anything to boost her enthusiasm. Her face was right next to mine. Just not in front of mine. I could feel her breath through my hair.  
"It'll be nice when you're not around."  
"Missing Cameron, bitch?"  
Her hand held on to my shoulder tighter. My gun was hidden in my right hand beside my breast. She stared down at me with a look of pure hate.  
"You may have his attention now, but I'm the one he'll come back to fuck."  
"Well that's good. I wouldn't have sex with him anyway."  
She took back her hand, cradling it against her. Her eyes held something distant in them now. Like she didn't understand. She stepped a few feet forward until she was directly in front of me. She bent down, making eye-to-eye contact with me. The brown of my eyes were reflecting back at me. Her green eyes were like little mirrors revealing a deep dark hole inside her. There was nothing there. I'm guessing Cameron was her soul. Her true honest soul.  
"You think you're better than he is? That he isn't worth a fuck? Believe me, he's the best sex I've ever had."  
I laughed in her face. "You would know."  
She grabbed my throat, raising me a few inches off the ground. My feet were frantically trying to keep my balance. She raised me high enough to which I could see her face to face without her bending over. Her face held an arrogant expression that would have pissed me off more, but hey, look who's off her toes. My gun was dangling in my fingers.  
"Don't play with me." A light flashed over her face. We both turned our heads to see a car coming.  
She began to put me down until the car passed my road right up. Hurry up Cameron.  
"I heard Cameron only likes you because of your power."  
A smile curled its way upon my face.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Nothing really. Just thinking about the last time I kissed Cameron."  
She tightened her grip on my throat. I gasped, letting my gun drop to the ground. My voice came out as a harsh whisper. "His lips are so soft. I nearly fell in love with him that moment."  
"Lies, lies. You're a lying bitch."  
"I know you can smell a lie. You know I'm not lying."  
She turned around with my throat in her hands. My feet were barely touching the ground. Scraping the grass, trying to catch myself. She kept turning until we both faced my living room window. In a moment as quick as lightning, she lifted me above her head, and threw me like a rag doll through my window. My face smashed against the window, it cracked against my skin. I felt warm liquid running down my neck, as my legs were jammed into the wall. They began to grow numb. Like they separated from my body. My heart was in my throat as my body crashed onto my black leather couch. My right hand knocked my black lampshade onto the floor. Glass was falling down on my face, mixing with my blood. I quickly tried to put my hands in front of my face, but my right hand wouldn't move. I think it might be broken. My left hand covered my face to shield me. The glass fell all around me. Against my legs, my stomach, my neck. I tried to move to the side to escape some of the fallen glass, but I couldn't move. I was stuck. My body began to slowly loosen itself up. I was either going to pass out or numb my entire body. I'd take the numbing part right now. Andromeda might have a good meal of me if I pass out.  
The pain began to fade away until Andromeda's green eyes swam into my vision. I immediately tried to sit up, but she placed her hands on my face. Her voice was breathy, like she'd been running for a while. My heart sped up. I caught it in my throat, beating like a mad man against my neck. My fear was running over me as her hands slowly wiped some of the blood off my neck.  
"I can feel your pulse like a drum in my head. It excites me, Sara. I want to lick the blood off your neck right now, but a lupa must control herself."  
I was almost to the point of yelling. "Just like when you screwed the other werewolves? Did you control yourself then? When you broke Cameron's heart the first time, did it feel good?"  
Her eyes fell to the ground. She was feeling remorse. Maybe even pity. Pity for herself. What a worthless emotion.  
"They needed me."  
"Sure they did."  
Her anger flared over my flesh. "How would you know? You are only a human. Just because you're the bats den mother doesn't mean you know anything about wolves."  
My smile returned. "There's only one word to sum up what you are."  
Her face came in lower to mine. "What is that word, Sara?"  
"Slut."  
Her hand slammed against my forehead like a freight train hitting a car. My body was nearly swallowed by my couch. Andromeda screamed outloud in desperation when she heard a door shut outside. She came running at me with her arms outstretched in sheer panic. I immediately sat up. I reached for my ankle holster praying the gun didn't get smacked out when I hit the wall. The feel of cool metal touched my skin. Yes, it was there. I quickly jerked it out, but she was on me. She knocked us both on the ground. My head bounced off my black lacquer table my grandmother gave me years ago. My body was pinned to the ground as Andromeda tried to rip my clothes off. I heard Cameron's voice yelling in through the window. Andromeda never budged. Her hands grabbed my shirt and bra and ripped them off in one piece. I screamed when she pulled a bit of my skin with it. Blood came pouring out of my side. She bent her head over, trying to get a better view. My breathing became jagged and edgy. I was going to hyperventilate. I saw Cameron's feet as he stepped inside the door. Andromeda's face was almost buried into my stomach. She licked my side, and I screamed. Habit took over from there. I raised my gun into her face. She tried to back away from me but I came too fast. I pulled the trigger, one, two, three times. Both Cameron and I watched her fall back onto the floor with three bullets in her head. Blood and brains were flowing onto my floor. Her eyes flickered open. She briefly looked up at Cameron smiling. Her last words were, "I will always love you."  
Cameron's shocked eyes glared down at Andromeda in horror. His chest was heaving. He was about to throw up. His cheekbones were sharp and deep. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oh God. I hurt him. Shit, I'm hurt. The pain in my side was immediate and thorough. It felt like a three degree burn. I tried to stand up, but my legs decided to remind me how numb they were. I sat there holding my hurt arm against me, while a fire truck, ambulance, and police car came. How did Cameron know I'd need an ambulance?


	2. Chapter Two

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Two**

** **

The ride to the hospital created havoc among the townspeople.I'm guessing they know I'm back in town now.There's only one location in this entire state that gets this many police and ambulance calls.It's usually directed in front of my house.It's me.Poor little me.

Cameron sat next to me in a nice little cushioned chair in my hospital room.He tried to get a hold of Claudia, but that's asking for a miracle.She's out of the running for a while.Damn that Shawn!

From the window's view of the hospital, I'm guessing they changed this place around a bit since I've been gone.I know I've been in this plastered gray hospital room.The bed and walls were familiar.There was something different about it.Ohh, they added a small bathroom in it.That's it.

Why is it that the emergency room never has a TV?It's not like we won't be staying in here all day.The longest stay I had in the emergency room was like five hours.That was until I decided to leave.Waiting is so not me.Patience was never my best quality.

The nurses made me put on a gown because of my ripped clothes.It wasn't like I planned on getting them like that.I'm just bitter.

I sat there in silence for thirty entire minutes.I guess Cameron's not up to talking to me anymore.Oh well.Poor Andromeda, she's dead.Poor Sara almost got killed.Let's just forget that fact.Let me rot in the hospital while she rots in her grave.Pretty nice thought.Hey, no one told her to throw me through a window.No one told her to try and make a snack out of me.

Just look at him, he's falling away.His eyes are so lost in confusion.I don't think he thought I could kill her.Well, the truth shows through.I'm a cold-blooded murderer.

"Welcome back Ms. Pezzini."

I didn't even notice the doctor walk in.Damn.Dr. Holland.He'll definitely lecture me.Here I go.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me my diagnose and let me go."

His stethoscope was rotating around my heart.My eyes stared him directly in the face.His pale gray eyes matched the decor of this room.

"I like the newly grown goatee."

He reached up to his chin."Really?My wife hates it."

I rolled my eyes."Go figure."

"Will you stay still?I need to get your blood pressure."

"Yeah, yeah."

He laughed."How long have you been in Texas?"

"Almost a month now."

He made an o expression.Like that fucking explained anything."Doc, I know what you are thinking.I've been here long enough to start trouble again.I keep telling you..."

He interrupted me."I know.You don't start the trouble.The trouble starts with you.I've heard it so many times.You need to get out of this business."

"I'm not in this business.This business is in me.I can't get rid of it.It's like an extra skin."

"Shed your skin.I don't want to see you dead Sara."

"Once you live my life for one day, then you can start complaining."

His hands fell back away from me.His eyes became distant and unusual.Maybe I actually made sense to him this time.Probably not.

"My mother used to tell me that life is precious.With you, life is a delicacy.You are wasting your life away."

"And you keep bringing me back."

He raised my left hand into the air.I didn't yelp or whine.Hey, that arm isn't hurt.He then raised my right hand.I nearly pushed him off of me.Cameron's laugh returned like a sweet memory to my head.

The doctor turned to him with a smirk of anger.Cameron shied down into the magazine he was reading.Those gray eyes returned to me with strictness I've only seen my grandmother use.

"Give me your arm."

"No."

"Sara, don't make this harder than it should be."

"Hospitals are only voluntary.I didn't volunteer to come here."

"You rode in the ambulance, right?"

"Yeah, but that's because he," I lifted my right hand up to point toward Cameron.The doctor immediately caught my hand and raised it higher.I yelped, grinding my teeth together.

"Sara dear.I think it's sprang."

"Well duh, let it GO!"

He dropped my wrist letting it fall back to my side.I tried to cradle it against myself, but the skin missing from my body ached.

"What happened to your side?"

"None of your business."

He ignored me, turning to Cameron."Sir, do you know what happened to her arm?"

Cameron's voice came out groggy and pain ridden."Yeah, my ex-girlfriend ripped it off on accident."

"On accident, bullshit."

Cameron stood up from his chair.He briskly walked out of the room, going to a Coke machine directly in front of my room.

"He's not taking it well?"

"You got four eyes doc, you can tell."

"Raise your arm again."

"No."

"Sara, might I remind you that the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you get out of here."

I let that thought run through my mind for a few minutes.For once in my life, I fully cooperated.I raised my arms, said ahhh at the right time, and I even watched Cameron walk out of my life.Wanna guess which one hurt more?


	3. Chapter Three

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Three**

** **

The phone inside my bedroom was crying out to me.Damn, who else knew my number?I quickly moved my collection of Laurell K. Hamilton books to the side so that I could reach my caller I.D.Fuck, it's unavailable.Should I answer it or let it ring?What if it's Claudia?What's if it's Shawn telling me something bad happened to Claudia?Dammit.

"Hello?"

"Sara?"

"The one and only.Who is this?"

"It's Daniella."

"Why would you call me?"

"I wanted to tell you that Claudia might be in trouble."

"How's your hand?"

Her voice fell distant."It's fine.I've been going to physical therapy."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It wasn't your fault.You were in the hospital."

"Yeah, how did you get my number?"

"Shawn gave it to me."

"Aight.What's up with Claudia?"

"There's a new presence in St. Louis.It's extremely powerful Sara."

"Yeah, so what does it have to do with Claudia?"

"Shawn meant to call you but you were in the hospital."

"Wanna spit it out.It's my time here."

"Okay, Sara, there's something out here killing wereanimals just by their power."

"So what."

"It killed a few of them already.Shawn's afraid he'll be next."

I threw my left arm into the air."Well great."

"It gets worse.Some of Richard Zeeman's werewolves have caught the feel of the power."

"Fuck.What else?"

"They scheduled a flight at ten A.M. tomorrow Sara.Remember that please."

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"I've come close to one of the werewolves.Please, save him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.I'll be on the plane.Keep him safe Daniella."

"I'll try."

"Keep him off the immediate ground for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay off the grass, gravel, dirt, pavement, concrete..."

"I get it," I could tell that she smiled into the receiver."He'll be alright."

"Aight.Bye."

I hung up without hearing her say bye.I sat back on my bed holding the entire phone in my hands.What's out there that would make Daniella be this scared?For God's sake, she was the lover of a vampire.Who is she dating now?Fuck!What about the bats?Dammit.

I jumped up from the bed, knocking the phone on the floor.I ran into my kitchen jabbing my knee into my dining table.Dammit.That will have to be moved.My kitchen was almost entirely white.My pale, white table was an oval shape that only took up one fourth of the room.It had four chairs surrounding it.Hey, I used to have company over.My sister, Claudia's sister, Claudia and me.A nice little family.

I ran to my kitchen phone, pulling the receiver down to me.There on the number list was Cassie's number.I stood there holding the phone in my hand rushing Cassie's number out.My fingers were too shaky to even try.I took in a few deep breaths. If I don't get this right, I'll never be able to leave.Calm down.Geez.The shot the doc gave me is really helping.I feel great.Alright, try the phone again.

I dialed it correctly this time.I put the phone up to my ears to hear nothing.Shit!The phone in my room is down.Ahh.I'll just go visit her.I walked over to my table, there in the middle was a small oval vase.Inside were the keys to my black '95 jeep.It was still in perfect condition.Kinda a miracle.I've been through so much in these past few years.It's amazing I'm still alive.I think that could change any day now.Alright Sara, let's just make it to my car.

The door to my garage is located in the back of my living room.It's close to my black leather love seat.Cameron seems to like that one.Well look where Cameron is.Nowhere here.Yeah, where were the cops?I guess they are used to this situation.It's like every bad guy in American knows where I live.

My jeep sat in the dark just collecting dust.It's been forever since I took it for a drive.Remember the extremely handsome guys giving me help everywhere I turn.It's nice, but hell, freedom would be best.I stood there rubbing my hands on my shoulders.Shit, am I missing Cameron that much?It's not possible.I'm not 'in love' with him.I care about him in a friendly kind of way.Then why was I missing him in a more than friendly way.Love is so complicated!

My keys easily slipped into the ignition.My Jeep started up just like I drove it yesterday.Feels good to be in the driver seat.Now, if I can only remember where Cassie lives.She brought me there a few days ago when I was fully awake.No pains, no aches, no tears, just happy go lucky me.Cameron wasn't with us.He had to work.What the hell?Am I going to think of Cameron every second from now on?Am I that doomed?Of course not.No one I truly love stays in my life.All except Claudia.But she's in St. Louis facing her worst nightmare.I get to follow her.Yippee!


	4. Chapter Four

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Four**

The little white lines in the middle of the road blurred by as I tried to piece the directions to Cassie's house together from memory.Okay, take a left hand turn up at the third red light.Go down Norris road until I see a small brick house with a brick mailbox.Okay, easy to find, right?

My hands paraded around the wheel when the third light turned green.I turned left just like she told me to do days before.Last Friday I think.Yeah.Aight.One house, white with yellow trimming.Second house, two story house with a little dog yelping at my tires.I don't think Cassie would have a dog.Third house, has to be it.I slowly drove the car easily onto the gravel.I turned off the ignition, pulling the key out.I placed it in my pocket and opened my door.My feet froze in midair with my butt still on my seat when my paranoia overcame me.Was there someone out there?I swear I saw something out of the corner of my eye.It was either behind the bushes or the tree.Should I leave the car?No.I started pulling my feet back into the car when I saw the movement again.My hand pressed hard against the horn.No reaction from the house.I did it again, only longer.A shadow in front of the window.Yes, she's here.I honked again until I saw Cassie's face surface from behind the front door.Her hair was all ruffled up from sleep.It must be extremely late at night.She's a fucking bat.Does she have time to sleep?

She was rubbing her eyes as she slowly stepped off the small two-step concrete porch.Her cute little bunny rabbit shoes matched her pajamas.She had on a short sleeved blue colored shirt with little bunny heads printed across the entire thing.Her shorts reached down to her knees.They were loose enough to fit both her and I comfortably in them.Yet, they still were cute on her.

The closer she came to me the more I realized that someone else was out there.Watching in the shadows.Did they follow me here?Were they already here before I drove up?Ahh, so many questions.

When I first looked into Cassie's eyes I saw a sleep ridden blue.The second time, I saw a more alert, sensitive, beautiful baby blue.

A smile was placed graciously on her face.I swear, that smile is permanent.She must sleep with it.

"Sara, it's nice to see you."She glared in through my driver side window that was rolled down.My eyes were pacing from side to side.Cautious or paranoid.It all means a longer life.

"Hi, I wanted to tell you," I continued to search around, "I'm leaving tomorrow for St. Louis."

"Why?"Her smile shown radiantly against her perfectly tanned skin.

"Necromancing business."

She nodded while placing her left elbow through the window seal.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea.I'm leaving at ten A.M.I was hoping you could take care of the bats for me."

Her smile cornered to the left side of her face while she thought."Yes, I'll keep them in check for you."

My eyes were back to the tree swaying in the wind.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's out there."

She looked behind her."Maybe it's a dog."

"Can't you smell other animals?"

She thought about it for a second."No, only other lycanthropes."

"Well fuck."

Her smile faded a notch.

"I think they were surrounding your house, Cassie.They didn't follow me here."

"They?"

"I think there's more than one."

"Want me to call the police?"

"I don't think the police want anything more to do with me tonight."

"What happened?"

"I killed Andromeda."

Her left eyebrow jumped up quickly in surprise."She attacked first?"

"Bingo."

I pushed her off my Jeep and slowly stepped out.I took out my gun, holding it in my left hand.My right is out of the running for a while.My grip with my left isn't that steady, but I can shoot with it if I aim right.Might not touch the heart, but I'd get a lung.

"The police after you?"My eyes looked back at her, my body was still forward just incase something happened.

"I have to go in for questioning tomorrow at six in the morning.I have to leave there before ten, so they best get their shit straight."

She nodded again.Her face turned to the tree and shrub to our side.My eyes searched the yard for any sudden movements to happen again.There was still nothing.Who's out there?Cassie walked to the front of my Jeep.The shadow crept out from the side of Cassie's house.I raised my gun, pointing it at the shadow.

The voice that flowed from the dark lips was deep and hoarse.

"Are you Sara?"

"Who the fuck is you?"

"I am Jacob."

"Wanna explain more?"

"I'm a vampire.Isaiah sent me here."

"Who the fuck is Isaiah?"

He stepped out from the shadows revealing a gorgeous six-feet tall, muscular body.He had dirty blonde hair that looked more brownish.His eyes were dark under the moon.His left hand reached out into midair.I dropped my hand and gun to my side.

"He is my master.He is the master of this city."

"Well good for him.Why were you following me?"

"Isaiah calls for you."

"Tell Isaiah to kiss my ass."

His face looked down to the ground.He shook it while laughing."He will not be pleased."

"Too fucking bad."

Another shadow revealed itself from the bushes.He was also six feet tall and muscular with short black hair and dark eyes.Latin?His voice trailed down my spine like a feather sliding across my skin.

I smiled."We have orders to bring you to him tonight."

"Too bad."

He ran up to me as quick as lightning.Jacob's voice was harsh as he scolded him."Back away Noah."

Noah's face was full of hate as his eye burned through me."I will not die for her."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.His face gave me a stern look that reflected his eyes.Hate is such a strong emotion."Vampire boy, I won't go anywhere with you.You can go screw yourself."

His hands encircled my face.He caught hold of my shirt, pulling me closer to him."You will come!Even if I have to hurt you to get you there."

"Cassie, did he just threaten me?"

I looked over at her to see her smile."I think so Sara."

I stared into his brown eyes, smiling."No one threatens me and goes free Noah."

He let go of me so quickly that I fell back against my Jeep.Jacob walked closer to Noah.He put his hand on his back.He began to soothe Noah by whispering in his ear.I looked over at Cassie to see her staring at Jacob.

I turned around and opened my Jeep door.Jacob stormed up to me. "You can't leave!"

"I can do whatever the hell I please."

He pulled open my door, grabbed my right hand, and jerked me out of the truck.I screamed as I immediately went for my gun.He hurt my fucking hand.

He looked down at me trying to hypnotize me.I put my gun in my right hand and pointed my middle finger at him.He took hold of my hand, trying to squeeze it.I fought his strength, slowly and unsteadily raising my gun to his stomach.I pulled the trigger, blowing a large hole into his chest.He pulled his arm back, resting it inside the hole.He quickly fell to the ground in a fetal position.Blood was pouring out in back of him.His heart lay out on the side of him.

I dropped my right hand to my side, almost losing grip of my gun.Shit, that hand is really hurt.I put the gun back into my left.I raised it at Noah, waiting for his reaction.His eyes were wide with fear.His breathing was rapid.He looked back from my gun to Jacob.

"You gonna leave yet?"

"Why did you shoot him?"His lips were quivering.His hands were rubbing against each other.

"He hurt my right arm."

"I can't leave until I bring you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He stood there thinking for a few minutes while he watched his friend die.His eyes looked to the ground beside him.I thought vampires could take this shit.

He stepped back from Jacob, shook his head, turned around, and started to run.Both Cassie and I kept our eyes on him until he left.I didn't trust him.My eyes followed him until he disappeared into the night, becoming once again a shadowed existence.

Cassie's voice brought me back to reality."What are we going to do with Jacob here?"

"Wanna eat him?"

She bent over him and started laughing."Vampires aren't that tasty."

"Fuck.You think someone called the police?"

"Nope, no one cares around this town.That's why I live here."

"Well that's good.Call the police.Might as well face my charges."

"No, you go.I'll make up some story."

I stepped back into my Jeep, thinking it over.I smiled at her and started the Jeep."Bye Cassie.Good luck with the flying creeps."

She laughed."Good luck with your necromancing business."

"Aight."I pulled out of the gravel road and headed for home.Now let's see if I can remember the directions.Well, it's quite simple.Two blocks down from psychoville, three roads past being murdered, and two houses away from dying.My life is just one big jigsaw puzzle.And fuck, I'm losing almost all the main pieces.


	5. Chapter Five

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Five**

My house was extremely quiet as I watched Cameron pace back and forth in front of my broken living room window.I thought he'd be able to hear me drive up.I suppose not.Maybe his mind is elsewhere.Yeah, on the dead bitch.I wonder why he isn't with her.Rolling my eyes would make me feel so much better.Too bad my eyes won't cooperate.Am I that tired?

I opened my Jeep door and got out as quickly as my body would allow.Cameron finally noticed me.He rushed to the door, opening it for me.I smiled up at him, ignoring how jealous I was feeling.He just turned away.No hi, no bye, not anything.Now I got reasons to be jealous.

I walked over to my love seat and dropped my entire body into it.Cameron looked past me smiling.Hey, at least he was smiling.

"Why are you here Cameron?"

His face turned around, staring out the broken window.He acted as if he hadn't heard me.I knew he did.There's no way to ignore me when you've got super hearing.

"Cameron?!"

His face returned to mine with anger.His voice was close to a yell."I'm sorry, alright."

"Don't be pissed at me.I didn't make her attack me."

He body fell down onto my couch, raising his hand in the air."You didn't have to fucking kill her!"

"Oh, what was I supposed to do?Let her take a fucking bite out of me?"

"I would have stopped her."

"I didn't see you move."His glare dropped down to the ground.Had I hurt his feelings?Oh well!

He looked back up at me with sentimental brown eyes.My heart sunk deep into my stomach.

"I didn't want you to hurt her, but I didn't want you to get hurt either.I knew this day would come."

I turned away from his eyes, looking back at my twenty inch TV.

"Sara, please look at me."

"No."I crossed my arms.

He got off the couch, stepping over to me.He reached his arm out but I just let them fall.He then knelt down in front of me.I turned my head back at him as he placed both his hands on my legs.I grabbed them entwining my fingers in his.I bent my head down, coming in closer to his face.His eyes were so full of emotion.My lips brushed against his for just a second before someone knocked on my door.I immediately backed up from him, yelling at whoever was at my door.

I stood up pushing Cameron to the side.I walked to the front door cursing under my breath.Cameron laughed at me as he stood up.I looked back for a second before opening the door.When my eyes returned, I saw something that would have intrigued any human being.He was six feet tall and very handsome.His eyes were a hazel so green, they could have hypnotized me if I weren't a necromancer.He had light brown hair that came down to his shoulders.His body was moderately built under his long white button up T-shirt that was covered by a long leather overcoat and black leather pants.Behind him stood the man that I met earlier tonight.Noah, I think his name was.There was also a shorthaired redhead with blue eyes and a slight case of freckles.

The power that flowed in front of me told me that the brunette was about five hundred years old or more.His voice flowed like silk over my spine.It was deep enough to be masculine yet feminine enough to soothe.I felt Cameron slowly walk up behind me.

"Hello my beautiful Sara."

"Who the hell are you?"Cameron's hand touched my shoulder.

"I'm Isaiah."I smiled in his face.

"What happened to your soldier boy?"

"We took care of him.He wasn't worth living anyway.If he couldn't handle you, he doesn't deserve to live."

I rolled my eyes."Well, who cares.Why you here?"

He stretched out his hands reaching back to Noah.Noah slowly took off his overcoat."As Jacob and Noah told you, I desperately want to see you."

"Get in line."

His face held a light sense of confusion."Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes again backing away from Cameron to step closer into my house.His hand slowly left my shoulder.I could feel his nervousness on the air.It beat against my skin like little doves wings flapping rapidly under the weight of the wind.He glided quickly behind me.Cameron's body stood stiff right next to mine.I have the feeling that if anything happened to me tonight, it would also happen to him.Shit.

"Sara, I must talk to you."

Cameron's right hand gripped tight against my hand.He was trying to warn me.I know what vampires want.

I threw my arms up into the air."Well, you got space and opportunity right now."

He raised his right hand into the air, flicking his index finger back and forth."Tsk tsk tsk.Not in front of the Ulfric."

"Then we have nothing to say."I briskly walked closer to my door and reached for the knob, but the vampire caught my hand.Cameron's power rose like a thick steam from his body.The vampire looked up at him with a wicked smile.Cameron only stepped in closer to me.

I let go of the knob, pushing out of Cameron's way.I stepped into my living room.Freeing myself of their overwhelming power.

Isaiah's voice broke the silence.

"I felt it when you came into my city.You were a force to reckon with.I sent Jacob and Noah to bring you to me, but they failed.Noah will pay for it later since you already done well with Jacob."A smile flashed upon his face revealing two long fangs.Fuck.

My expression changed to bitterness."Wanna come in long fang?"

Cameron touched the side of my stomach slightly turning me to him.I looked into his eyes and nodded.He sighed letting go of me.

I turned back to the vamp to notice him heading straight to my couch.I wanted to scream and tell him to get the fuck out of my house, but whose a rude host?Not me of course.

Isaiah sat down in one graceful movement just like Killian had done.Isaiah's eyes were such a beautiful unnatural hazel green they made me stop where I stood.I looked down at him until Cameron grabbed my hand.I caught my breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Isaiah, wanna get this over with?I've got shit to do."

He crossed his legs and motioned for Noah to sit by him.Noah quickly followed his master's instructions, sitting right next to him.

"Please, no blood on my couch.I think the police want it."

"If they wanted it, they would have already taken it."

I turned my head sideways, cursing at Isaiah in my mind.

"You are definitely a strong one."

"Yeah, and you're irritating."

"Is it because I interrupted your," his hand motioned back and forth from Cameron and me, "kiss?"

"No."

"I don't understand then."

"It's because you're in my house.Explain why you are here or get the fuck out!"

He rested his arms on the couch."My, my, calm down Sara.No need to be upset."

"Get out of my house and I'll calm down."

"I suppose the night isn't getting any younger.I want you to either get off my territory or join me."

"Well, I want you to get out of my house.I don't see you moving."

He laughed, revealing his fangs.I shivered.Cameron came behind me and hugged me.I let him hold me for a few seconds until Isaiah stood up.

He stretched his hand out to me.I ignored it."Come taste my hospitality."

I teasingly laughed in his face."Nope."

His eyes flared up into a green flame of anger.My concentration began to blur.My body rotated around a beautiful green flame that touched my skin.It took me over, sinking me into a flame so strong; I felt the heat against my face.Inside my eyes, inside my skin.Deep within my body.The smell of a strong perfume barely applied filled my senses.My body lifted around me, bringing me deeper into the flame.My eyes closed before I could stop them.The flame was on my body.It was eating at my skin.Burning it, melting it.I screamed, opening my eyes to see a dark room.Almost small enough to be a utility room, but dark enough to be a prison.

I sat up, trying to patch some memory together.Like how the fuck I got here.My vision and memory were blurred.Who brought me here?All I remember is being in the house with Cameron.Did he bring me here?No, I don't think so.I think someone came over.Who was it?

A body moved to my side.I jumped, gasping.Cameron's voice was muffled."Sara..."

I stood up as fast as my body would allow.Wobbling just a bit.I went over to him, immediately trying to remove the gag.He slowly moved his head forward, while my hands worked quickly.The gag fell around his ears, onto the floor.I placed my hand under his chin pushing it up so I could see his face.Tears almost filled my eyes as I looked at him.His left eye was puffy and sore.His lip was busted open.His right cheek was red and swollen.His eyes were full of pain.Not with the pain of being hurt, but the pain of not being able to save me.His head moved closer to my stomach.I wrapped my hands around his face and held him close to me.He didn't have to tell me what happened.I knew.If I could only warn Isaiah.I'd tell him, "Isaiah, you don't fuck with the people I love."


	6. Chapter Six

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Six**

Cameron moved away from me, letting me guide him to the floor.My hands held him tight while he slowly dropped down.My heart hurt the moment his eyes found mine.His lips silently told me that he was sorry.Then he quickly fell asleep.I felt horrible for the first few seconds, until I remembered he was a werewolf.He'd hurt for about two days, then get over it.Thank God.But, it's still the idea.Isaiah hurt him.Hurt him because he was trying to save me.Fuck.I've got to get out of here.I reached down to my pants to see if my gun was there.No.They took it.How was I supposed to get out of here alive?Isn't this great?The first day I decide to go without knives is the day I need them more than anything.Well not as much as a gun, but you know.

My hands searched the sidewalls hoping to find a light switch.If I find a light switch and they see the light is on, would they come get us?No doubt.Alright, I'll leave the light off.So what now?Keep searching.

Somewhere in here should be a washing and drying machine.This is the utility room, right?

I walked back over to Cameron.I knelt down and touched his face."Baby, is this the utility room?"

His right eye was the only one to open.His voice came out sounding like he was hammered with liquor."Yeah."

"Is there a window in here?"

He raised his right arm into the air pointing it in back of me.I kissed his forehead, telling him to go back to sleep.I slowly walked over to the window with my arms outstretched to make sure I didn't hit anything.My fingers were the first to catch hold of the dryer.I smiled thinking about how human that is.My hands searched some more to find a washing machine.Good.

"Cameron you got a match or lighter?"

I tried to concentrate on the darkness, but it didn't work.Cameron's voice guided me.

"Yes.It's in my right pocket."

I walked over to him again.I knelt down.Searching his stomach, accidentally touching his umm..package.I threw my arms back, and then went in again.I reached further down, touching a hole.It was the opening of his pocket.Thank God.I reached deep into it, pulling out some matches.Yes, even better.

"Cameron, in a few minutes you'll have to get up."

He nodded at me.I patted his stomach, turned around, and went back to the washing machine.I opened the pack of matches, thanking God it was full.I sparked a light, put it in my hand, and searched the room.There in the corner was a gas heater.I dropped down to my knees and started fumbling with the knob.If I turn it on full blast, releasing the most amount of gas I could, I could blow the place up.I immediately pressed my hands up to my face.I looked back above me to find a window.I climbed on top of the washing machine and opened it.It was wide enough for both of us.Good.I stepped back onto the ground.I walked back to Cameron.I grabbed hold of him, trying to get him to move before the gas got to me.He was barely moving.I knew his left leg had to be broken.I stepped over to his left side and held him up.We both went stumbling over to the washing machine.Hey, at least we made it.I caught hold of Cameron's butt and tried to pry him over the machine.He slowly made progress.

My heart began to pound inside my ears when I heard footsteps.I jumped up on the washing machine with Cameron and tried to force him through the window.The steps were coming closer, so very close.My pulse was like a tidal wave in my ears.My adrenaline kicked in.I took Cameron's legs and pushed his entire body in through the window.He fell hard outside on the pavement.Oh well.I quickly followed him yelling up a storm at the steps.They came closer and closer to us.The knob began to turn when I lit up the match.I threw it into the room and jumped down to safety.The blast made my body bounce up against the bushes in front of the battered old house.I remember seeing Cameron's body go completely limp before he hit a tree.I also remember hearing the shrieks of dying vampires.Their true vampire hands were clawing through the window.Ha, they died screaming.Death is such sweet revenge.


	7. Chapter Seven

MIDNIGHT FLY

**Chapter Seven**

** **

The police decided to just question me at the hospital.They knew I wasn't going anywhere since I had to leave so very soon.Daylight comes very quickly.I think it's nine-thirty now.I might be wrong.But hell, I need to go.

The reason I went to the hospital in the first place was because of Cameron.He begged me to check out the burns on my arms.Then, he eventually told me that the Master Vampire gave me my first mark.Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?He's dead.I can sleep well tonight.Well, maybe not.As soon as Cameron got home, his phone was ringing off the hook.He had a shoot he had to make in Paris.Paris!Damn.So, I guess I'll be making my trip alone.Oh well.

Officer Todd Webber wobbled his way into the room holding up a clipboard.He was a pudgy little man.About the same height as me.Weight around two hundred and thirty pounds.Too many donuts, eh?Luckily for me, most of the officers look like him.They show no and have no interest in their jobs.All the better for me.

"Ms. Pezzini, did you attack Ms. Weaver."

"She tried to kill me, I protected myself.I've been asked that question for four hours straight.I have to leave soon.My flight is waiting."

"I understand Ms. Pezzini, but I must get this information."

"Fine," I slapped both of my arms on the table, "Ms. Weaver came at me, picked me up by the throat and then threw me through the window.She came at me inside the house.I protected myself.I ended up shooting her."

He sighed out loud.Boy, did he ever not want to be here.He's not the only one.

He wrote down notes for the last time, reached out his hand, and shook mine.He then said good day and let me leave.I ran into the hall, searching for a phone.As soon as I found one, I called a cab.The cab would be here in about ten minutes.Thank God.That will give me about twenty minutes to get to the airport.I can make it, I'm superwoman.Maybe not superwoman, but damn well close.Who else can defeat the bad guys and keep coming back.

I walked out on the carport waiting for my ride.These two teenagers walk up to me screaming my name.How the hell did they know me?

One was an older boy wearing a Nike T-shirt.He had dark hair.The other was a girl with long blonde hair.

The boy was the first to speak."Sara, we heard about what you did last night."

"Wanna keep that quiet?"

The boy pointed to my chest."What happened to the cross?"

I forgot I had one on.Damn, it was bent.It was a jagged little cross.

The girl giggled."The explosion was amazing."

The boy interrupted her."We also saw the big Mr. Vamp leave the house."

I sighed out loud."Shit!"

They both laughed and walked off.The bloodsucker was still out there.Fuck, he has one mark on me.No!Dammit.What next?Me being his servant.Ah, hell no.He's going die before that happens.

The cab came by three minutes later.I told him where I was going and he led the way.I sat there in the back of the cab cursing at air.The driver seemed confused but that's his problem.I'm just so pissed.First, I get questioned all fucking morning.Then, Cameron leaves me.I didn't get to pack and the vampire I tried to kill last night is still alive.Man, if this is any indication of what I gotta look forward to, I might as well stay in Houston.Well on the other hand, the vamp I tried to kill is still here, Cameron's gone, and Claudia's in St. Louis.Ah, I'm going to St. Louis.I'll miss you Cameron.Here comes the big bad creature!What a nice life.


End file.
